Okasan
by Garnet Seren
Summary: This is the revised version of my entry to the May competition from Aria's Afterlife. A brief one-shot focusing on the parental relationship between FemShep & Grunt told through the eyes of Thane, my FemShep's Love Interest. It also links slightly with my current story 'This Ones Heart is Pure'.


Thane sat in his familiar chair in the Life Support Plant, his gazed focused on the shimmering purple hues of the drive core. It had been months since he joined the Normandy, and several weeks since his budding friendship with Shepard and grown into the beginnings of a more romantic relationship. His fiery Siha was an intrigue, with layers of quirks and charms. He had learnt a great deal about the vivacious woman he was falling in love with, but there was still one aspect of her nature that he could not discern fully.

_I hear the snarling grumble of hostility from a Krogan. I recognise that he had been with Shepard at Dantius Towers, along with the Turian who stands beside him.  
"Grunt's a little protective of the Commander." The Turian smiles mirthlessly, motioning towards the Krogan.  
"Oh? And you're not Garrus?" A hooded Human female uncloakes and walks passed towards the Port Observation Lounge. "Besides, it's sweet how much he cares about his Okasan…"  
It takes mere seconds for my translator to change the strange world into the more familiar Drell word for Mother._

Kasumi's words had puzzled him immensely. So putting his training to use, Thane had gathered intel that would help enlighten him to the situation. His initial enquiry was to garner details regarding the Commander's first meeting with the Krogan.

"_No footage from the exchange remain on my system." The artificial yet pleasant voice intones. "Commander Shepard requested they were removed shortly after Grunt's integration with the Normandy crew."  
"I see. Do you have any memory or views of what transpired?" I enquire, feeling slightly apprehensive asking such questions to a synthetic being.  
"Logs indicate that Commander Shepard entered the Cargo Hold alone but armed with a standard M-4 Shuriken. Warnings were issued before the Commander opened the tank. Upon his release, Grunt attacked the Commander and seemed intent on killing her. However after a brief conversation, the Commander convinced Grunt to join the crew."  
"Do you know what was said EDI?"  
"No records show the conversation though data held in my latent memory files indicate that Grunt laughed after realising that the Commander had held her gun to his stomach throughout the exchange."_

The information had only served to make the picture more convoluted. Deciding a scientific view may help, Thane had sought the Salarian Professor.

"_Grunt? Scientific marvel. Was there on Korlus with Shepard and Vakarian. Mission was… problematic. Supposed to recruit Okeer. Instead of Krogan Warlord, we acquired tank-bread Krogan. Ultimate soldier but was unknown quantity." Mordin talks in a relentless tempo.  
"Krogan's tend to disrespect aliens. Why does Grunt follow the Commander so willingly?" I ask.  
"Interesting case study of Krogan/Human relations. Have observed many acts of respect and affection from both parties. Stronger in bond than camaraderie or friendship, similar to guardianship." Mordin paces absentmindedly.  
"Grunt sees the Commander as a Mother figure?" I enquire.  
"Understandably. The Commander displays motherly instinct towards the Krogan. May be due to strong friendship with Urdnot Wrex prior to her death. Have to wonder why you ask? Perhaps infatuated with Commander. Drell/Human coupling rare but not unheard of. Can give you…"_

Thane broke from the memory, he could remember quite clearly how that conversation had ended. Even if he _had_ read the booklets the Professor had sent him, it did nothing to help the current enigma he was trying to solve. With a sigh, he focused on an event that had happened only a few days prior.

_An expectant silence hangs in the air of the Crew Deck. The flanging voice of a Turian is the only sound. I round the corner to see Garrus surrounded by most of the Normandy crew.  
"We had fought waves of Varren and Klixen before the ground began to rumble. On our six, a Thresher Maw burst from it's tunnel and we scramble for cover. I gain a vantage point, trying to draw the beast's attention by peppering it with bullets from my Sniper Rifle as Shepard simultaneously powers up that blasted Arc Project she loves and restrains an overly-eager teenage Krogan.  
We whittle down the Maw's health before she orders me to cease fire and allow Grunt to make the kill shot. It took the kid a couple of blasts from his shotgun but it wasn't long before the three of us were running to try an escape being squashed by the falling corpse."  
Cheers erupt from the crowd and I can barely make out Joker's voice over the din. "Where's Shepard now?"  
"Still planet side with Grunt. Wrex insisted his 'sister in arms' stayed for the full celebration." Garrus replied.  
"So she's either in a Ryncol drinking contest with Wrex, again. Or running around trying to make sure Grunt behaves himself." The pilot muses.  
"Perhaps, but she threw her arms around Grunt like she was the proudest parent in the Galaxy when he finished off the Maw. I wouldn't be surprised if she's just sat next to the bonfire beaming with pride."  
"Whilst engaging in a drinking contest with Wrex. You know he was pretty sore he lost their last one…" Joker laughs._

Blinking, the haze of the drive core came back into view. Everything Thane had discovered had seemed to support Kasumi's original claim but nothing had been definite. 'I suppose it's time I asked her direct.' He thought to himself.  
"EDI, what is the Commander's current location?" Thane resisted the urge to look up at the ceiling as most others did when addressing the AI.  
"She is in the armoury, Sere Krios." Came the reply.  
"My thanks." He said, exiting Life Support and heading to the elevator.

Walking into the armoury from the CIC, Thane halted his steps in surprise. The scene he was witnessing was so unexpected he quickly faded into the shadows. He had never intended on spying of his wonderful Siha but the situation in front of him certainly required more observation. For there, in the stark light above the weapons bench, was the undeniable yet bewildering picture of mother and child.  
The scene faintly reminded him of his beloved Irikah reading stories to Kolyat and however improbably it may have been, seeing his tenacious Siha sat cross-legged on the metal floor accompanied by the imposing Krogan who lay prone made Thane smile.  
Grunt was gazing at the redhead as she explained the intricate details of a new Shotgun. Minutes of demonstration passed before Shepard handed the M-300 Claymore to Grunt. The Krogan's face light up in a way Thane had seen Kolyat's do when receiving a new toy.

Within seconds, Thane's questions were completely and forever laid to rest.  
"Thank you Mother." Grunt rumbled in gratitude before giving the Commander the most astonishing gently kiss on the cheek. Thane hadn't thought Krogan's capable of such delicateness.  
"Any excuse to spoil my boy." Shepard replied warmly, patting the youth's arm before standing up and turning towards the weapons bench that occupied half the room.

As Grunt left the armoury, Thane melted out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around the Commander's waist. He had already began to realise the strength of his feelings for the vibrant Human and what he had just witnessed had only increased his regard for her.

"How long were you watching?" Shepard smiled.

"Long enough." Thane told her cryptically

"Long enough for what?" She twisted in his arms, turning to face him.

"Long enough for my thoughts to be confirmed."

"Oh? And what might those be?" Shepard quirked her eyebrow in the way Thane found utterly irresistible.

"That you are a gift from Arashu herself, my Siha." He confessed as he drew her in for a loving kiss.


End file.
